


The Sign Away Contact

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Itachi and Sasuke are both Naruto's semes, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Not Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can stay the same, and no one said it should, but there are consequences for being supercilious, and nobody could fake ignorance anymore. Perhaps that's just how the world should work anyway. Only one thing is sure now, nobody had to die that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

  
No one had known, not even Tsunade, not Iruka, not Sakura, not Kakashi, not even Shikamaru with all the smarts he possessed. No, the only ones who had known was the third Hokage who had preformed the cerimony, and the Uchiha clan, who had agreed to it. They had agreed with The Council of Elders that it was for the best of Konaha, in the end. Of course there had been much fighting in the whole process, but the Hokage had eventually been forced to back down. You see the big concern came after Naruto was born, and Kyuubi had been sealed inside him by the forth Hokage. The Council worried that eventually the Chakra of the Kyuubi would leak out and the demon would manage to take temporary, or even permanent, control of it's vessel. At first the immedate solution they had come up with, was to kill the child before such a threat could become prominent. But the Third had firmly refused, stating that they would be killing the Fouth's son, and therefore disgracing his memory. The Council had immediately backed off from that solution. The next solution was to get the Uchiha clan involved, as their Sharingan could control the demon within the container for long periods of time, evidence of this prominent in the building of Konaha, and Uchiha Madara's attempt to kill all life within the city using the Kyuubi.

  
But even Uchiha Madara had needed help from his younger brother to take complete control of the Kyuubi. So instead of only one Uchiha watching over the boy, it would be two. By this point the main worry was how exactly would they watch over "the vessel?" It was decided that a polymony marriage between the two Uchiha's and the Kyuubi vessel would have to take place if they were to insure ultimate protection. They decided that to make sure the container remained faithful to the Uchiha they would place a strong sealing Justu upon the three that made it virtually impossible to be unfaithful to each other.

  
But of course once one problem is resolved, two others would come up. The first being more of a concern to the Uchiha clan then The Council. See they worried that the two Uchiha's would decide to "expariment" with each other, and that to them was scandless. Incest within the Uchiha clan was not tolorated at all, unlike Konaha's other main clan, the Hyuga. The punishment of such an action was to permidently block off the Sharingan. And that of course was simply not an option. Homosexual marriage within the Uchiha clan, was not prohibited however, and actually extremely commen within the clan dinamics. So it was eventually The Council that "sigested" having the two sons of the main house of the Uchiha clan marry the Kyuubi vessel.

  
The other concern was brought about by the Main House. As expected they were concerned about repoduction. However when one of the Elder members of the clan reasured them that all Demon host's were able to bear a child, they were extremely releved, and gave the final, and most important consent to the plan.   
So when Naruto turned four, Sasuke five, and Itachi thirteen, they got married, as to insure maximum siciurity for Konaha.

  
But then the masscare happened. And all progress with the protection of Konaha from the Kyuubi was lost. Itachi was forced to leave Konaha after he completed his mission. And Sasuke was far to focused on revenge to pay any sort of attention to Naruto. For Naruto that was when everything turned to shit.

  
Sasuke became distent and unattached to anyone or anything, and Itachi, Naruto really didn't understand why he killed his clan, when he was so nice to him. But that wasn't the blonds only concern, after the masscar, the villagers of Konaha suddenly got guts. They began to isolate him, redicule him, ban him from their stores, rob and hurt him. All while Sasuke was still broading on the loss of his clan. Naruto couldn't find the heart to blame the youngest Uchiha. He still missed Itachi.

  
But it was years later before Sasuke and Naruto got onto each others good side once more. But this time as best friends, not spouses. And they were both, content with it. But then Itachi, who had been missing from both of their lives for years, suddenly reappared, to capture Naruto it seemed. Sasuke had been furious, Naruto had been shocked and confused.   
It wasn't even a year later that Sasuke left to join Orochimaru.

  
Naruto had been devastated, he had lost both of his boys to darkness, and he didn't know how to get them back. Everything had fallen to ruin. Jiji was dead, and had been for a long while by the time Sasuke had left, but it still hurt, because now Naruto was all alone, and no one but The Council of Elders knew about his little relationship with the two remaining Uchihas. And there was no way in hell he could talk to them, or turn to them for advice. So he simply let it go. It was the only thing he could do. Pretend he wasn't married to the two Uchihas, and continue with his life just as before. And he did. He left Konaha for three years with Jiriaya, and learned how to do the Rasengan perfectly, read a lot of porn, certecy of Jiriaya, and worked on his Chakra control in genral. But when he got back to Konaha, a new fire lit inside him did the real problems kick up. He was being asked on dates, he was a sixteen year old boy after all, and not an ugly one either. But the protection Justu Jiji had put on him, Sasuke, and Itachi still held strong. And he knew it wouldn't be broken when he went on a small date with Hinata Hyuga, and extremely beautiful girl that he generally liked, and liked him in return. But he couldn't do anything about it, every time he would even think about asking Hinata to be his girlfriend a sharp and horrible pain would ripple through his back. So reluctantly he decided to keep his and Hinata's relationship strictly friendship, the Justu seemed pleased by that, but Naruto was not. 


	2. Chapter 1

*Prestent*

Word spread like a wild fire, Naruto had actually been one of the last few to find out, but eventually he did, and he was extatic. Uchiha Sasuke, had failed to kill Uchiha Itachi. Neither were dead, and word was that both brothers were returning to Konaha side-by-side. But it was a romur, and NAruto had to treat it as such, so that he wouldn't let himself hope to hard. This is when he went to the Hyuga grounds to visit Hinata, who he had told about the whole marriage ordeal just a few short days ago, the irony was obvious. BUt HInata hadn't seemed fazed, and had exacpted the concept with open arms. Now he needed confort, advice, and most of all reasurince. Finding HInata waiting for him at the front gates to the Hyuga compound, he grined and waved at her entusacticly, Hinata gave a small tentive smile as he did so.

"Hey Hinata!" She giggled ever so slightly, it was obivious why Naruto had come to visit her.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." She said in her soft, sweet voice, Naruto grinned as he heard it, basking in the femiliarity. The started walking away from the gates to her compound, and moved on auto-piolet towards the Ramen stand.

"I'm guessing you know why I asked to meet you?" The blond said, a smile in his voice, and his arms behind his spiky blond hair, as they always were when he walked. Hinata simply nodded, her expression soft, and fond. They sat down next to each other on the two far stools of the Ramen stand, and ordered up. Naruto ordering a bowl of Miso, though they both knew he would be having more then one bowl, and HInata ordered Beef flavor.They basked in silence for a few seconds, before Naruto broke it, a sad tint in his voice, but careful to keep his secret from the old man infront of him. "I just don't know what to do Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed. "What if it is ONLY just a rumor? I'd be crushing my hopes for nothing!" As Naruto banged his head against the counter in defeat, HInata stared fondly down at her friend.

"Naruto-kun, love is something you should always let your hopes get crushed for." She stated it with such certianty, that Naruto had to look up at her, complete surprise on his face. HInata just shook her head, she knew Naruto understood what she meant by that, after all he had spent nearly all his life for some kind of affection after the Uchiha masscare took place, this the young heiress knew for a fact. A small smile made it's way to Naruto's face. Hinata was right, and he knew it, in the end, love would be the thing that destoryed him, the only veriable being when exactly would it be his downfall? Both friends thoughts were interupted by loud talking outside, villagers seemd to be flocking together. The Uzumaki and the Hyuga shared a small glace with each other before moving off their stools and heading outside of the Ramen bar. But because it was such a large hoard of people, and they were most certianly not the tallest, they couldn't see a damn thing. Shrugging to each other, and mentally agreeing that that would most likely find out the casue of the comosion later today or tomorrow, word spreads fast in Konaha, and secrets don't stay secret long. As they ate their Ramen, content with their silence, Ino came into the Ramen bar, a full on grin on her face as she entered. Hinata and Naruto aknowledged her with curious glaces. It was supising how much things could change in such a sort extent of time, Ino had suprisingly become a member of their team, both Naruto and Hinata's best friend, it took them quite while to start calling themselves a gang though, as they were really only three best friends, but it had happened in the end. And HInata had unintentionally told Ino about Naruto's little predicument with the two surviving Uchiha's. Ino hadn't screamed or shouted at the news, instead she had been exactly like Hinata when she had heard, calm, colected, and reasuring. That was why seeing such a happy Ino was disconserting for both of them, they had known each other long enough to know that when that look crossed the Yakamana's fitures it either meant trouble, or a train wreak for both of them.

"Ma, ma, you never guess who I just saw passing by the flower shop today!" Once more Hinata and Naruto gave each other meaningful looks, but said nothing as they waited for Ino to continue. "None other then Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke themselves. I guess the rumors were true, eh Naruto?" She was still grinning, but in the strange Ino way, that just let you know that her inner self was smirking. Naruto was far too busy chocking on his Ramen to care. It took him only a second to get the clog out of his thoat, and jump right out of his stool, running right past Ino, and straight to the Hokage tower. He got there, running into the Hokage's office, and his breath immedately left him. As soon as he stepped in, the door banging behind him. Everyone turned their eyes to him. Sasuke and Itachi smirked as they saw him. Not even bothering to think of Tsunade's pressence just in front of him, Naruto lanched himself at HIS boys, hugging both of them as tightly as he could. Tsunade just stared in awe, as the two stotic Uchiha's, two S-Rank criminals, hugged who she considered to be her son, and he hugged back. She coughed into her hand as to get their attention. They all turned to her, Naruto smiling, and the two Uchiha beside him with absulotely no emotion whatsoever.

"Do you mind explaining to me exactly what is going on." She asked, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice steady. Naruto simply grinned harder, and the Uchiha's didn't say anything much to her annoyence. "Well how about you start by explaining why exactly you two are both here, and getting along? Or why your hugging my gaki?!" The last question she ended up yelling, but she mentally complimented herself on the control she had showed up to this point.

"Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan willingly, he ws under orders too. And Naruto, Naruto didn't try to stop me from going to Orochimaru. I told him I was going to get Itachi back, it was all part of our plan. To get our family back together again." She looked up completely confused at the youngest Uchiha's statement.

"Perhaps this well help with your confusion Hokage-sama." The elder Uchiha quickly pulled a scroll out of his Akatsuki robe, and handed it over to the blonde woman. Naruto stared in shock at Itachi, Sasuke simply looked mildly amuzed at this.

"This is a Polymony Marriage Certifigate sertified between you two and Naruto!" Tsunade was yelling now. But Naruto promptly glomped the elder Uchiha, tears in his eyes, not caring at all for the Hokages outburst. "You kept it with you!" Itachi didn't seemed at all fazed by the blond on his arm, and Sasuke simply chuckled at his former teammates reaction. The Hokage was speachless and the suprise was evident on her features. "Your okay with this Naruto?" She asked trying to reil in her tember as best she could. Naruto nodded and nuzzled into Itachi's neck, which the Hokage found very strange, but it seemed to be extremely normal for the three. "Why wasn't I informed?" She was now pouring herself a cup of sake, not knowing how exactly to comprehend this situation just yet.

"We couldn't have told you even if we wanted to, we were sworn to secrecy by The Council. And the Third wasn't to leave any evedence behind. The Council were to be the ones to inform you. If it became nessicary." Sasuke explained, his brother getting slightly destracted by the blond ninja clinging onto his arm. Tsunade rubbed her temple, a scowl making it's way onto her face.

"Itachi I can explain to the villagers, but you Sasuke are an entirely different matter. You joined with Orochimaru, killed entire armys, Sasuke I'm not sure how easy your reanstatement will be given the circumstances." Sasuke sighed, and so did Naruto, finally leaving Itachi's arm.

"But you can do something can't you Baa-chan?" She sighed, and nodded, Naruto grinned wide, then proceaded to take both Itachi and Sasuke by the arm promptly pulling them out of the Hokage's office.

"Oi! Brat! We will be talking later!" The busty woman yelled, making Naruto flinch outwardly, at the promise in her tone.

[3rd person: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Naruto]

After exiting the Hokage tower, the three immedately sat themselves upon the Fouth's head, looking down upon Konaha from above. Naruot was inbetween Sasuke and Itachi, with Itachi to his right, and Sasuke to his left, and somehow itjust seemed so...right. None of them said a word for a long time, fearful taht if they spoke they would never be able to rekindle the calm, comfortable silence taht surounded them. But eventually it was Sasuke who spoke.

"I guess we better start cleaning up the house, huh?" No one said a word, silently agreeing. Itachi seeminly thinking on something important, was staring up at the sky, a lost look on his face. It vaguely reminded Sasuke of Naruto when they were younger, though come to think of it Naruto had probably gotten the habit from Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto really hadn't spent much time together until Itachi left. It wasn't suprising really, Naruto wasn't really loud and obnoixtious until Itachi left, in fact he was quite a lot like Itachi when he was younger, silent, calm, and above all appreciative of the little things. Yet after Itachi had left Naruto had changed completely, it was only now that the younger Uchiha was figuring out that the Naruto he had known, was not the real Naruto at all. Smiling to himself, the younger Uchiha got up, the other two glancing up at him, questioning. "It's rather boring to clean, but you two need to talk, privitly." With that he smoked out, and Naruto and Itachi were left alone on the Hokage monument.

++++++++

Sasuke really didn't know where to start cleaning. Itachi was rather OCD and if he messed up he knew his older brother would come glaring down at him like a pissed off Iruka. He did not want that at all. But just as he was about to get his hands dirty with scrubing the counter, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke's eyebrows drew together. What?

"Hello? Tsunade-sama sent us..." Sasuke sighed, it was undoubtably Sakura, and whoever the hell the Hokage had sent with her. Knowing that he couldn't ignore the girl he slid open the door with a sigh.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" She said in a sweet voice, Sasuke just flinched, wondering why on Earth he had decided to leave Itachi and Naruto, where he was safe.

"Yo, Sasuke." The ravens eyes snapped up and he stared at Ino, his eyebrow rising in question, at the lack of honorific, even Sakura seemed suprised. But Ino just smirked slightly, a mischivious look in her eye. "Tsuande sent us to help clean up the house." Sasuke sighed once more, but he wasn't suprise the Hokage had sent some people to keep an eye on him, after all he was still technacly a missing nin. And in that case, he couldn't afford to refuse them entery to his house. But at the same time, he really didn't trust the idea of the pink-haired ninja in his house, in fact he rather loathed it. 'Why didn't I just stay with Itachi and Naruto?'

++++++++

The clean up went well all things considered, neither Sakura or Ino had tried anything, and for that Sasuke was thankful. Now they were all sitting around the old Uchiha table with warm green tea in their hands, tired but satisfied at their accompishment.

"So Sasuke why did you come back to the village, and with your brother of all people?..."

Ino was smirking at him, and Sasuke was really begnning to wonder if she knew the truth to Sasuke and Itachi's return and was just mocking him out of ire. Sakura was even giving the blonde female strange looks. Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the woman. Certainly Naruto wouldn't have told Ino of all people, would he? Sasuke really wasn't sure anymore, he felt as if he barely knew his blond teammate anymore. Now he was really regreting leaving Naruto and Itachi. All alone. Together.

Sakura was looking at him with thinly vailed concern, and Ino, well the girl was just looking like a slightly more evil verison of Naruto after he had completed a good prank, it was unnerveing to say the least. Once more his pink-haired teammate was regarding Ino with a look of suspisious curiousity, and Sasuke could hardly blame her, the girl looked absolutely milevilent right now. The sound of the front door opening caught the threes' attention, and two pairs of soft foot-steps could be heard, obviously neither were wearing shoes. Sasuke knew right then it was Itachi and Naruto, and his posture went back to it's relaxed state. Both girls saw this and relaxed themselves, sipping their -nearly- cold tea. His brother padded into the kitchen. Sasuke gave him a small smile, but he saw Sakura tense to his left, Ino had the opposite reaction and relaxed further. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her, but she couldn't see it, so it didn't last long. Itachi had put the kettle on by now, and was heating a pan to make eggs, Itachi had always loved sunny-side up eggs, but Sasuke was rather worried for a mintue, Itachi had a serious case of Obessive Conpolsive Dissorder when it came to cooking and cleaning. Naruto walked through the threshold and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder, it was a lucky break really as Itachi was about to get the eggs out. Sasuke knew that the simple action meant that Naruto would be making dinner and not his OCD older brother, for that he was thankful.

Ino abruptly stood up, and grabbed Sakura's upper arm in a firm and unrelenting grip as she pulled the very confused pink-haired girl out of the Uchiha house. Saying a quick goodbye as she did so.

"Home alone with two girls Sasuke? My how did you pass the time?" Itachi was mocking him, and Sasuke had -but witheld- the strong urge to hit him over the head with something hard, prefurably his brothers beloved frying pan, that Naruto was using.

"Cleaning, Itachi." Naruto turned to Itachi a strange sort of withering glare in his eyes as if he had already had his fare share of the nearly empassive man. Sasuke laughed mentally, oh wouldn't that just be perfect. But he knew Naruto would -could- never love just one of them, and he had to acept that and move on. He actually sort of had a deeper repect for the blond for it, it simply showed just how much love he had in his heart, he was sure Itachi felt the same.

"What did you two do all day?" Sasuke tried not to put any empithes on the fact that they had been completely alone together, but it was hard. "We talked, mostly, actually I had a good laugh when Itachi nearly fell over." Naruto's voice was sweet, but Sasuke knew well enough that he was mocking Itachi ever so sutblely, Sasuke smirked at this. "Hn?" He asked, enciring further, Itachi glared at him, his posture stiff, Sasuke cackled mentally with glee, oh this had to be good. Naruto understood the unasked question and started laughing so hard he doubled-over cluching his stomach.

"He- he was-" He laughed. "He was staring at dango, and wasn't paying attention, a little kid tripped him up!" Sasuke laughed loudly, all the while smirking at his dear older brother, Naruto having slight trouble breathing. Itachi was glaring at them both menisingly. It took them a good five minutes to calm down, and by the end of it Naruto had tears in his eyes, and Sasuke's face was pink. The blonde turned back to his cooking, a gentle melody on his lips, and Sasuke went back to sipping his tea.

[3rd Person: Uchiha Naruto]

Naruto had been grabbing for the cumin when strong arms wrapped around his middle, stopping him in his tracks. Warm lips pecked at his neck ever so softly. "Perhaps we should skip dinner tonight...Hmm, Naruto-kun?" Itachi's soft voice was right next to his ear, and the blond felt his knees go week.The hands, previously rapped around his middle were nw drifting downwards, and underneath his shirt, rubbing at tan skin. They were cold, and Naruto had to suppress a whimper at the cold flesh upong his heated skin. Itachi' s lips were suckling his neck, and that alone was sending blood to his dick. He strarted to wiggle around slightly, not wanting Sasuke to see, as he so obviously hadn't yet. He had no daubt that while the younger Uchiha would have no problem with a threesome, he would have a strong objection with Itachi and Naruto having the night alone together.

"Oi! Itachi!" Naruto felt Itachi smirk against his neck, he cringed.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto heard a growl from behind him.

"Sasuke..." He whined, the growling abrubtly stopped. "Are you going to join us? or keep growling?" He looked over the his shoulder, Sasuke padded over to him expressionless, and started kissing the other side of his neck, Itachi continued his administrations. "Just-" he gasped at the sudden bite from Sasuke. "Just let me turn off the pan." Itachi turned it off as soon as he said it, and the blond simply let himself melt into the attention he was getting. He felt Itachi start to pull him backwards, he stumbled along with him, Sasuke moved to his front, and grabbed his lips in a bruising kiss. He felt hands on his knees -Sasuke's- and they were hosted up onto Sasuke's awaiting hips, all the while Itachi was slowly leading them backwards toward the master bedroom, or at least the blond assumed he was.

He felt Itachi move away and whined into Sasuke's mouth, a purr escaping said raven as he did so. Rapping his arm's around the younger Uchiha's neck, he kissed back with as much passion he could muster, and when he felt the soft mattress meet him he moved his legs away from Sasuke's hips. His eyes would not open at this point, and his reluctence had left him completely, he had eveen forgotten that he had any relcutence at all. He felt a strong and tall body press against his back, and pulled his mouth away from Sasuke's, a smacking sound filled the room as he did so, but he payed it no heed. Instead he turned to so that he was facing the ceiling, and managed to open his eyes just a crack, everything was blurry, but he really shouldn't have wasted his energy thinking on it, as soon two Uchiha's were biting and sucking his neck, and he had no need to see. There hands were touching him everywhere, and the blond was beginning to get frustrated at the amount of clothing he was wearing.

"P-please." He begged, but his voice was so soft that he worried Itachi and Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear him. But they did. Sasuke stopped his anministrations, and Naruto opened his eyes to see why. He moaned, Sasuke was undoing his jacket with his teeth, a smirk on his face as he pulled it down to the end, but he didn't completely undo it. Naruto wanted to yell in frustration, he settled for a low groan and a glare. Sasuke smirked at him, and undid the jacket completely. It was then that the blond noticed that Itachi's hand had gotten considerbly lower, and was now gently resting ontop of his crotch, he blushed in enbaressment, but moaned low in his throat when the elder raven undid the button on his trousers. He had had enough. He grabbed Sasuke and tossed him down onto the bed on his back, and rolled Itachi so that both ravens were under him. He knew that his eyes were red at this point. He smirked, he loved to get arrgesive once and a while, afterall sex without passion isn't really sex, and Naruto had enough exprence to know that this was sex.

He turned, facing Sasuke's crotch area, and began to untie the troublesome rope rapped around it, all the while grinding into the elder raven's crotch area, just enough to make him not want to move, instead pulling down on the blonds lower half to increase the pressure to his groin. The rope finally gave up, and he pushed the Uchiha's skirt like cloth out of the way, to come face-to-face with thin black pants, and a large buldge. Sasuke smirked, but Naruto growled in responce, Kyuubi getting frustrated as well. He tared away at the area around the crotch and licked his lips, no underwear. he dived and took the head of the large cock into his mouth, he almost immedately silivated at the teast, Sasuke was spicey everywhere now wasn't he? Itachi growled, his eyes drawn to the seen before him, and using a slight amount of chakra to go far quicker then he would have normally, he grabbed the blonds backside and hoisted it up into the air, ruffly pushing Naruto's head down, to take in more of his brother's member.

Pants were off in a second, and Naruto felt cool air licking at his ass, he moaned without a thought around Sasuke, who moaned extrmely loud. If the blond could have he would haev smirked. Then something breached him, turning around inside him as if it was looking for something, Naruto knew it was Itachi's finger. He moved his mouth away from Sasuke, the younger raven didn't look to dissapointment though, as he simply rose up, and took his place beside Itachi, his finger did the same. They were stretching him completely, and now there was three fingers each inside him, stretching him open, giving him shivers of pleasure. The finger's suddenly pulled away, and the blond couldn't help but moan at the loss. Then two cock's pirced him and he screamed as loud as he could, without using Kyuubi that is. It was extremely painful at first, and Itachi and Sasuke didn't really wait to start thrusting, might have aided that. But then they hit his postate, and everything eurpted into pure bliss. Not only that but he became fully aware of just how big the two brother's were. He couldn't help but groan, this was going to be a very difficult life for him now wasn't it?


End file.
